


Cold

by SarcasticSmiler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Hux isn't taking care of himself.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after TFA, I've not seen TLJ yet.  
> This is basically a write, post, don't think about it, kinda fic so I apologise for any mistakes you may find.

Hux grumbled quietly as he sipped at his tea, hiding the wince swallowing instantly produced.

Everything ached.

Every joint.

Every muscle.

He couldn’t breathe properly.

Couldn’t issue orders without significant discomfort.

He couldn’t even _think_ properly.

His head feeling too full even as it ached.

He should’ve known this would happen.

Should’ve planned.

Should’ve followed the contingencies he’d had in place for _years_.

But he hadn’t.

He’d barely had time to stop after the disaster that was his Starkiller.

Barely had any chance to care for himself after retrieving Ren from the dying planet and dragging the Order back into line.

Struggling to keep up with the myriad of changes being thrown at him.

But now it had all caught up with him.

He couldn’t run.

He couldn’t hide.

He could do nothing but soldier on, even as his body fought against such a thing.

He ignored the eyes of his crew flickering over him every now and then in concern.

He ignored his own somewhat ragged breathing.

Ignored the tremors in his limbs.

The dull, heavy ache of his head.

The sore, reddened skin of his nose.

He ignored it all.

Focusing instead on the warm tea in his mug, and the report on the screen before him.

“Hux!”

He would’ve liked to ignore _that_ too.

But leaving Ren waiting was very rarely a good idea.

“Yes?” he croaked, turning to face the scowling menace bearing down on him.

“ _What_ are you doing here?”

Hux blinked, his slightly foggy mind not quite understanding the question.

Surely it was obvious?

He was still a General last he checked.

Still in command of the _Finalizer_.

Where else would he be other than her bridge?

“You should be on bedrest in your quarters!”

“I can assure you,” Hux began, bristling over the insinuation that he wasn’t fit for duty, even as his voice came out nasally and raw. “I’m perfectly capa-”

“General Hux!” the sharpness of Ren’s voice was enough to have Hux’s jaw snapping shut and his spine straightening to attention. His tone softened, however, as he approached the shivering General, “You’re ill, anyone can see that. Now get you Winnie the Poohed ass off this bridge and back in your quarters.”

Hux frowned, utterly confused at the phrase, “Winnie the what?”

“Nothing,” Ren quickly back pedalled even as a pink flush burned its way across his pale skin. “Just…don’t make me drag you, Hux.”

Tensing for a moment in indecision, Hux finally relented and excused himself from duty.

He wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find Ren dogging his every step as he made his way to his quarters, dark eyes not missing a single thing.

“I can take care of myself,” he grumbled once the door had slid closed behind them and Ren proceeded to nudge and gently shove him towards his bedroom.

“Clearly not,” Ren huffed, eyeing Hux as he began tugging off his uniform to replace it with his standard issue pyjamas. “Now get in that bed and _don’t_ move, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Grumbling under his breath, Hux crawled into bed and promptly dragged the cover over his head.

“Ok, sit up for a sec,” Ren coaxed, tugging at the cover to reveal tired eyes glaring at him.

“You _just_ told me not to move,” Hux croaked irritably, shifting up to lean back against the headboard.

“Don’t be difficult,” Ren scolded, handing Hux a small mug of warmed whiskey mixed with lemon juice and honey he’d managed to steal from the ship’s stores.

“Fairly certain that’s your job,” Hux mumbled quietly before taking a sip and humming in approval as the liquid smoothed the edges of the razorblades lining his throat.

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Ren left Hux to his drink while he shucked his robes. By the time he was down to naught but his underwear, Hux had finished and was beginning to slip back down into bed, eyelids drooping as he snuggled down.

“Give me that,” Ren said, plucking the cup from Hux’s fingers to set on the bedside table.

“Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m cold.”

“I know.”

Slipping under the covers, Ren quickly gathered Hux’s shivering form into his arms. The General could be surprisingly cuddly when he was ill and tired.

“Ren?”

“Go to sleep, Hux.”

“But,” Hux started only to pause as a small coughing fit took him. Rubbing his back, Ren waited for him to continue. “What does Winnie the Pooh mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just a silly Republic thing.”

Pulling back slightly from where he’d had his face buried in Ren’s warm chest, Hux looked up at him, “Tell me?”

“It’s just…” Ren sighed. “It’s something _she_ used to say. There’s this kid’s book about a teddy bear called Winnie the Pooh, and she always said that when you have a cold you’re like Winnie the Pooh, all stuffed with fluff.”

Hux’s nose wrinkled at that, before he sneezed against the bed sheet and sniffed loudly, making Ren grimace. “That’s ridiculous. I’m not a teddy bear.”

“Just go to sleep, Hux,” Ren coaxed, pulling him back against his chest and not uttering a single word about his current similarity to a certain cuddly bear.

“If you get sick too, don’t blame me,” Hux said, snuggling as close as he could get to Ren’s warmth.

“The Force will protect me.”

“That’s not how the Force works,” Hux grumbled as he finally drifted off into much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about for two reasons, the first being I've not written anything in a while and I just wanted something simple and random to write that isn't one of my wips. The second reason is I've got a cold right now and when a work colleague asked me how I felt I said 'like Winnie the Pooh, all stuffed with fluff', and it made me think of Hux being all miserable at work and not admitting it, till Kylo Ren made him stop.


End file.
